Fourth of July Love
by Moon Mistress
Summary: What happens when Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran, & Meiling try to spy/eavesdrop on Yue & Nakuru during the 4th of July?? A one-shot fic. I know, it's kinda late to be posting a 7/4 fic, but i got the while FF.Net was still down...


Disclaimer: Sadly (T_T), I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters, demo, if I did do you think you'd be seeing me write this?!?!

MM: Hey!! Well, even though I have a fic that's incomplete, I came up with this outrageous idea while watching a fireworks show on the 4th of July!!

Ruby Moon: I don't see why it has to be a Yue/Nakuru pairing!!!!!!!!!!

Yue: I second the motion!!!!!!! *sweatdrops as MM & Ruby Moon look at him with wide eyes* Ano....... I agree!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

MM & Ruby Moon: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight.....................

Ruby Moon: Chotto matte...(Trans.-Wait a minute...) Aren't Yukito & Yue one being??????

MM: Not in this fic!!!!!!!!!! I separated them.

Yue: YOU WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

MM: I just had to!!!!!!!! You also have a human form & a name, which I will use throughout the fic. Well, on with the fic!!

*Stress/Emphasizing*  
-Thoughts-  
"Speaking"

There was much chaos at the Hiiragizawa Mansion as everyone had ideas of what to do for the 4th of July.

"How about we have a big pool party??" Akizuki Nakuru suggested.

"Iie," Daidouji Tomoyo replied. "Demo, a marathon of watching all that Sakura-chan did during her childhood years in my home theatre would be thrilling!!!!!" Stars twinkled in the girl's eyes as her best friend Kinomoto Sakura fell off the couch to the floor anime-style.

"Oh! but Tomoyo-chan, wouldn't what Nakuru-san said be better??" She really didn't want to relive those card capturing days again. She sweatdropped as Tomoyo ignored her and continued ranting about watching her over and over again.

"How about we eat sweets to no end?!?!" cried a now "drunken" Suppi.

"Sounds like a plan to me!!!!!!! And we can play games while we're at it!!!!" Kero shouted from the kitchen.

"I like Daidouji-chan's idea!!!!!! Besides I'd like to see what Kinomoto-chan was doing while I was gone!!!" Li Meilling cried. She was visiting her cousin Li Syaoran for a while and had decided to get reacquainted with everyone.

"Weeeeeeeeeell, do you have any ideas Yi-san????" Sakura had asked a quiet boy with whitish-blond hair and light blue, almost amethyst-blue eyes. Ran Yi a.k.a. Yue answered, "Iie."

Sakura sighed inwardly. Oh sure she had gotten onto her Moon Guardian's good but hidden side, but wasn't successful in at least trying to get him to soften his emotionless side in front of the others. But she *did* know someone who could get to him when not in front of an "audience".

"Well, how about we go to the festival the Tsukimine Shrine's holding tonight? They're also going to have a fireworks show later." Hiiragizawa Eriol pointed out. Everyone turned their heads to him with weird looks on their faces, & he sweatdropped. "Nothing's going to happen there!!!! I haven't planned anything!!!! Honest!!!!!!! I found out about this today."

"Honto?? What if you're lying to us right now Hiiragizawa????" Li Syaoran demanded. He *still* didn't trust Eriol even though they were all 18.

"Now if I'd had known ahead of time about this I would've plotted something to do with *you*." Eriol flashed his all-famous evil grin, which made Syaoran cringe and very angry.

"Why you-" Syaoran would've knocked Eriol out of his "Throne of Evil" and onto the floor for a wrestling match if it hadn't been for his girlfriend (MM: You people better know who that is!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) and cousin holding him back, even though they were trying to hold their giggles in.

"So then, everyone agrees on Eriol-chan's plan?" Tomoyo questions. A big "HAI!" confirmed her that that was the answer and their plan for tonight. "OK, so where should all of us meet?"

"My house!!!!!!" Sakura cried.

"Sheesh Sakura-chan, are you that desperate???" Kero kidded. In return he received his 6-pack of pudding and the cake Tomoyo made levitated from in front of him and brought to Sakura. "Hey!!!!!!!!!!"

~*~^_^~*~

When the time came, everyone met at Sakura's house and left in the limos our camera girl, Tomoyo, provided.

Once there, the shrine was crowded with people. Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Eriol, and Meiling played a few games while Kero & Suppi hid in Tomoyo's hair. Touya & Yukito, having been given a ride, left the group as soon as they had arrived. Mizuki Kaho came and exchanged some words with the Card Mistress for a while, then left. Fujitaka & Sonomi came along and were talking, forgetting the past for once.

Soon it was time for the fireworks show. The gang went to a huge tree where they sat on the grass and waited for the show to start.

"Yi-kun, should we go now?" Nakuru asked.

Yi turned his head to his beloved and put his finger on her lips before she could say anymore. "Not yet Naku-chan. We will leave as soon as the others are settled. And besides, when we're alone, we'll have a lot of time to ourselves." A handsome grin graced Yi's face, making Nakuru give her 'What-the-hell-are-you-talking-about?' look. But then of course, that grin always did make her feel as if she was lucky enough to be in the presence of an angel.

Soon the teens were ready to go and find a spot before the fireworks show started. They settled under a huge tree blooming with Sakura blossoms. That's when Yi, with Nakuru next to him, made their move.

"Sakura-sama. Akizuki-san and I are going to meet Touya-san and Yukito-san at another tree, OK?" Yi reasoned.

"Oh, OK. Eriol-san, you OK with it?" Sakura asked the Clow Reed reincarnation.

"Hai. Go have some fun now!!" Eriol shooed Nakuru & Yi away. Soon that evil grin of his came onto his face, for the Card Mistress had just used telepathy to give credit to them on their lying. He looked at her and both put the plan into action.

But then of course, Yi was putting *his* plan into action. Instead of going to where the unknown location of Touya & Yukito, he went somewhere eves, Nakuru staying close to him. A few feet behind them their "audience" followed.

Soon Nakuru & Yi settled under a tree blossoming with Queen of the Night blossoms, Nakuru's favorite, and Moonflowers. Yi sat on the ground with Nakuru on his lap, her head on his shoulder. They looked up to see the show starting. Both also felt auras of pink, violet, green, crimson, purple, gold, and dark blue near. Evil smirks came upon their faces.

"Yi-kun, do they really think were that naive?????" Nakuru asked, tilting her head slightly to see Yi's face. The whitish-blond-haired teen looked down and answered, "Hai." They continued to watch the fireworks.

Nearby Tomoyo had snuck ahead of the group with Kero & Suppi intertwined in her hair, camcorder in hand. She bent behind a bush, getting a *very* good view of the couple. Of course, unlike the others, Tomoyo had noticed ahead of time what Yi was planning to do tonight since she had caught him in the Jewelry section of the Tomoeda Mall, talking *and* designing a ring. -Too bad Eriol-kun wasn't with me to see *that*. The look on Ran-san's face was hilarious enough to get on tape.- Of course she *did* get Yi's face on tape much to his distaste, even though he had her promise *NOT* to mention anything, even to her fiance.

"Here's our first 'victim'. Want to do the honors?" Yi asked Nakuru.

"Certainly." The brown-haired girl lifted her hand slightly and from it emitted a ruby red glow. That glow surrounded Tomoyo, who noticed and started to panic. 

"Ano...Kero-chan...Suppi-chan...?" Her voice was shaking as she called the two Sun Guardians in front of her. "Why is there a red glow around us?"

"What do you mean Tomoyo-san?" Kero-chan turned his head to face a red glowing Tomoyo. The brownie in the goldish-yellow stuffed animal slipped slowly from his hand and to the grass. "AHHH!! What happened?!" 

"How am I supposed to know? One second I'm recording the lovebirds over there and the next I'm glowing!"

"Hey, Suppi-chan-" Kero broke off as he noticed that *he* too was glowing, and Suppi followed. "OK!!! This is *SO* not funny!!!!!!" Kero shouted. Next thing you know, Tomoyo had landed on top of Eriol while the Sun Guardians landed on the Li cousins.

Meanwhile Yi & Nakuru giggled quietly as so not to give themselves away. "My turn now," Yi stated as he lifted his hand up which emitted an amethyst-blue glow. He started to snicker at the prospect of what was going to happen next, even though two certain people would be angry with him, especially if one of those people got sick or something. Then he'd have to deal with *him*.

"Ouch!!! Ca you please get off of me Tomoyo-chan?" Eriol whined as his fiancee lay on top of him. 

"Oh! Gomen nasai Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo apologized. She got off as quickly as she could without giving Eriol anymore pain.

"How-d you guys end up here??????" Meiling reluctantly asked as she got Suppi finally out of her before entangled braids. She set the dark stuffed animal on the ground and looked towards Tomoyo.

"Don't know. Some kind of red glow surrounded us for a few seconds and then, I guess, transported us *here*."

"Hmm......a red glow huh??" Eriol murmured. He bent his head and thought over it when he was actually "talking" through telepathy with Sakura. He then "heard" Sakura gasp and looked up to see a bluish glow surrounding her. He looked at himself and he was also surrounded by the glow.

"Ano...Eriol-san??? Why are *we* glowing?" Sakura shakily asked.

"I have no clue whatsoever-" Eriol was cut off as he felt freezing cold water splash onto him. He looked to his left to see his cute little descendant & his descendant's cousin's faces in pure shock, even though Eriol knew Syaoran wanted to laugh his head off. He looked to his right and saw his 'daughter' also, who was shivering like mad. Eriol asked, "How the hell did water get over our heads?" "I don't know." Sakura gasped. "But whoever did it's going to pay dearly!" She was shivering cold at that minute and wasn't in the mood for games anymore as she bent her head down. Soon a warm blanket enveloped her. She lifted her head and saw Eriol in front of her. He smiled and asked, "Is that better?" "H-h-hai, arigatou Eriol-s-s-san." Sakura stuttered.

Yi was laughing his head off at the prospect of 'cooling off' his mistress and his love's master. Nakuru, though, looked at Yi as if he was going mad. "What's with you Yi-kun????" "Sakura-sama...and Eriol...-sama...freezing cold...from water..." Yi gasped as he continued to laugh. "OK............"

Yi's laughter soon died down as he asked, "Nakuru-san, can you get up for a moment? I have something to tell you." "Sure." 

Nakuru got up and leaned against the tree trunk. Yi noticed and saw how beautiful she looked with Queen of the Nights and Moonflowers gracing her head, creating a halo around her. Then Yi wished that that moment would last forever, but then would come a much better moment, but it was later. 

Yi approached Nakuru slowly, took her hands in his, and kissed her softly on the lips, staying like that for a few seconds before pulling away. 

"Nakuru-san," he started. "I have known you for about half a year now, and our relationship has bloomed to this. Your love has thawed my heart and broken my shields down. Your grace is what empowers me to protect you from harm, even if I die in the process. Your sympathy for you friends & master shows me how Kami-sama was merciful enough to let me be with you. And yet, your will, power, trust, and strength to protect those around you graces me with what I've been given. And I just want you to know that I & will always love you, may it be in England, China, or any other place here on Earth or in this universe, demo, I want your love to stay with me for as long as I live; therefore," Yi put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a velvet white box, and bent down in front of a shocked Nakuru. "I would like you, if you wish it, to stay with me to the ends of life, to go though all our sufferings and joys in life together. Akizuki Nakuru, will you give me you hand in matrimony and be my wife?"

Nakuru had her shaking hand over her gaping mouth. Her eyes widened as Yi opened the box to reveal a silver ring wielding the most expensive rubies from the ends of the earth, cut and faceted perfectly to make a crescent moon. And just on the tip of that ruby crescent moon was a tiny diamond-shaped heart.

"I-I-I don't know what to say..." Nakuru stuttered.

"How about yes?" Yi suggested, his amethyst-blue eyes twinkling. Nakuru nodded her head, but Yi was unsure if that was a yes or no. "Would that be a-"

"Hai." Nakuru interrupted.

Yi had to shake his head and ask, "Nani????"

An angelic smile graced Nakuru's face. "Hai, I'll be glad and *VERY* happy to be your wife."

A smile graced Yi's own face as he took the fancy ring from its place and placed it where he dreamed it would be---on his love's finger. He got up and, taking Nakuru's chin into his hand, pulled her up and graced her in a passionate kiss. Just then, as the fireworks show was ending, a red and white heart appeared just as the Moon Guardians engaged in the kiss. Both pulled away to see the heart before it 'dissolved', then Nakuru spoke up.

"You know Yi, it's too bad Tomoyo didn't get this on tape." Yi turned his head towards her, a bit surprised at the way she said his name without the '-kun'. Another smile graced his face. -Well Yi, she won't need that '-kun' part anymore since she be Mrs. Ran Yi.-

"I like it better that way." Yi said before pulling his future wife in for another passionate kiss.

It's time for MM's A/N's!!

MM: I think that was one of my best fics ever!!!!!!!

Ruby Moon: I just *LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE* the ring Yue, or Yi, gave me!!

Yue: I can't believe you did that...

MM: Oh! but when I saw you two *lovebirds* under that tree during the fireworks show and Nakuru was in your lap with her head on your chest sleeping I just *had* to make a fic out of it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ruby Moon *blushing like mad*: MM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tomoyo *pops out of nowhere & starts to whine*: I DIDN'T GET IT ON TAPE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

MM: Tomoyo!! Look, I'll make it up to you. How about I tell you where Sakura and Syaoran are??

Tomoyo: HONTO?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

MM: Hai. *whispers in Tomoyo's ear, who gets Eriol's famous evil grin on her face* OK. There you go.

Tomoyo: ARIGATOU GOZAIMASOU!!!!!!!!!! *runs off to closet where S+S are kissing*

MM: OK. I hope everyone liked this. I know I know, the 4th of July was a few days ago, but even then I wouldn't have been able to post this since the site's in a read-only mode. Kuso!! I really hate that. Well, as always R+R!! Ja!!

P.S.- This is meant to be a one-shot fic, demo, if anyone wants me to write a second chapter to this fic, tell me in your review!!!!!!!!


End file.
